Inside My Mind
by SocialSeaturtle22
Summary: Elsa just wants to go home. She wants to get rid of the hallucinations haunting her leave this asylum. She's not even crazy! Jack doesn't understand why Elsa can't see him. Why did she stop believing? And why is she in a mental institution?
1. Chapter 1

I picked up the pen, surprised to see that my hands were shaking. The instructions read "_Explain the phenomena that you experience(d) For example things you see, hear, or feel." _ I contemplated the question. What could I put that would get me out of this crazy place? After thinking for another moment, I wrote, "I saw a boy wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants. He had snow-white hair and piercing blue eyes. He told me he was Jack Frost, and when our hands touched a sparking, frozen electricity seemed to project from our hands. He could fly and he was..." I didn't know how to continue. I imagined putting _"he was and is amazing and I think I love him and he is real no matter what anyone says and he visits me on especially cold nights and when our eyes meet I can feel the electricity we felt when we first brushed hands and..." _

"No!" I cried as I collapsed onto the table. He would never come back, never visit me.

"He isn't even real," I whispered. "Never was."

I straightened back up and finished my response with " ...a great joy to me. But even though I thought he was real and it brings me great pain to write this, I know he is not real and that every vision I had was due to being confined in a castle for many years."

The next question read: _"If you were offered the chance, would you like to have every memory of this/these incidents wiped from your memory?" _ Without hesitation, I wrote "Yes."

"Elsa? Hello? Anyone there?" I knocked softly on the door. The "Patient ID" read "Elsa of Arendelle." Someone opened the door and walked straight through me. It wasn't Elsa, but it gave me a chance to sneak in without giving someone a scare. Elsa wasn't in her room, so I took a seat in a chair by the strangely small window. I shivered as I did. Not only did I hate it when people walked through me, but this place was really creepy. Elsa's room seemed more like a jail cell than a bedroom. There was even bars on the window, plus everything was white. I once again wondered why Elsa didn't live in her castle anymore, but pushed it to the back of my mind. All of my questions would be answered, I just needed to talk to Elsa.

When I finally finished the "test" I headed back to my room. I had to pass the hallway for very disturbed patients, which always made me get chills. My only friend here, Ariel, told me they chained you to the wall or put a straight jacket on you if you were in those wards. And I obviously didn't believe her, but you know...it's a scary thought. Ariel also told me that the lum (that's what we call the asylum) is haunted. Of course I don't believe that for one second. While I was lost in thought, I ran into a doctor.

"Oh! Sorry," I said, embarrassed.

"It's alright," he said. He was a younger looking guy with brown hair and greenish eyes. I blushed as I walked past him and into my room.

Elsa walked into the room. She had her hair in the usual braid, but she looked tired like she wasn't sleeping or something. Nevertheless, she still looked gorgeous.

"Hey Els."

She didn't respond, didn't even look at me.

"Oh c'mon. Don't give me the silent treatment just because I haven't visited for a while. I had a lot of stuff to take care of and..." I laughed, "this place is really hard to get into."

Elsa still didn't respond, didn't even look up.

"Elsa?" I stood up and started to walk over to her. She turned and **walked right through me. **I just stood there, stunned. So did she, until she spun around and stared at me. But not really at me, more like through me. Like I wasn't even there.

"Elsa? Elsa? Hello? Why aren't you responding? Speak to me!"

She just kept staring through me, then she shrugged and turned away. What was going on? Why couldn't she see me? The only explanation could be...

"No. Elsa! I'm here, I'm real! Believe! Please-why did you stop? Was I really gone that long...?" I trailed off. She still wasn't responding, wasn't noticing. I begged myself not to cry, but a tear still managed to slide down my cheek. I sighed and, without thinking, opened the door and walked out. Elsa gasped, and I realized what I had done. She looked up, and this time it was at me, not through me.

"Elsa?"

"J-jack?"

No. It couldn't be. It's just you're imagination-not real.

"No, you're not real. It's just my imagination." I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. When I opened my eyes he was gone. Although I felt a small pang if sadness, I also felt happy. I had managed to take away the visions! Time to tell Dr. Black that I can go home! I nearly marched as I went down the hall. I was ready, and had been for a long time, to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! I hope you like my story! Also, please favorite/follow-it really helps! Please leave comments!

Also, Guest, thank you! 

(Jack POV)

I watched her stride down the hall, back straight, her braid swishing back and forth. I had tears streaming down my cheeks. Every word she had said had hurt like I was being stabbed multiple times in the heart. What had happened to her? What was this place? Did it like, brainwash people? That's what it seemed to do, because Elsa-well, you couldn't break Elsa. She's so strong and beautiful...no, don't think that-don't think that! She's gone now, never to think of you again. Never to see or hear or love you again. I didn't even notice that I had flown out a window and was bobbing up and down as I floated across the grounds of the building. I let myself keep floating, not caring where I would end up. No one else cared about me, why should I?

(Elsa POV)

It was hard to get past the guard at the exit of the patient area of the lum. He thought I was one of the super crazy ones who stayed in the scary wards. But once I convinced him I was basically sane now, he let me through. I didn't wait to knock on Dr. Black's door. I just barged in. He was draped over a very large book. His appearance had always given me the chills. His skin was almost gray and looked as if it would rub away like sand. He had yellowish eyes and black hair, that also looked grainy like his skin. He looked up when I entered.

"Elsa," he said, smiling. "What can I help you with?"

"I did it sir! I made the visions go away!"

"Visions?"

"Yes! The ones of the boy! I just told myself it wasn't real and that it was just my imagination, like you said to do, and when I opened my eyes he was gone!"

"That's wonderful!"

"Yep!"

I was waiting for him to say it. To tell me I could return home to Anna. But he just continued to look at me in a strange way.

"Did you take your pills today?"

"Yes, sir. Every last one."

"Have you done that before?"

"Done what?"

"Eaten every pill."

"Well...no. Why does that matter though?"

He once again smiled the strange smile that gave me chills.

"Just part of the analysis."

Ok...so now I can go home, as long as I have the pills?

"Thank you for visiting me Elsa."

That obviously meant I needed to leave, but what about returning home?

I felt lightheaded as I walked back to my room.

Why didn't it work? The protocol is when you get rid of what is causing you to be crazy, you are released. Why didn't that apply for me?

(Jack POV)

Suddenly, a fearling shot straight towards me, knocking me out of my trance and onto the ground. I got up quickly, not wanting to give the creature an advantage. It charged toward me again, but this time I was ready. I rocketed into the air and shot an ice arrow at it. Unfortunately, it moved out of the way just in time. I shot a round of arrows at it, and the last one melted away one of its legs. It screeched, the sound nearly giving me a migraine. While it was distracted, I put an ice cage around it. Knowing this was one of my only chances to get rid of it for good, I shot as many ice arrows as I could at it, each one leaving a gaping hole in its body. As the last one hit its head, it exploded into black sand. I let out a sigh of relief and floated onto the ground. I had never been this tired before. It was probably from the Elsa problem... Then, a thought struck me. What was one of Pitch's fearlings doing here? It was very far from his hideout and he hadn't "made and appearance" for years. I lay down on the grass and turned my head to keep the sun out of my eyes. That's when I saw it. The sign for the...place...that Elsa was in had creepy rusted letters that said, "Weseltown Asylum, opened 1763, owned by Dr. Pitch Black."


	3. Chapter 3

(Elsa POV)

As I sat in my room, wondering and getting very frustrated on why I couldn't go home, my thoughts coaxed my mind to think of Jack. He had been a good friend, always willing to protect me. He had been part of helping me to control my powers, and even when I was pretty rude to him, and he would float away, he would always come back. And, the last thought that I always shunned to the back of my mind, managed to push its way forward. I _missed_ him. Suddenly, a knock sounded at my door. Confused, I called, "Come in!" The man I had run into earlier came with a plate of food. "I was told to have you eat here tonight."

"Why," I asked. Not that it was that big of a loss. Ariel got pretty annoying at times with her big theories about the 'lum.

He just shrugged. "These are my orders." And strode out. I got off my bed and sat down at my desk. The dinner was sweet potatoes, some turkey, and a glass of water. I took a few bites and then a sip of the water. Suddenly I felt...dizzy? No, that's not the right word. I felt...lightheaded almost, except for I was suddenly very tired. I walked over to my bed, yawned, and fell asleep.

(Jack POV)

I was frantic. Why was Elsa at an Asylum? Was that why she couldn't see me? Why did Black own this place? _How_ had he come to own this place? I had so many questions flooding my mind, it was almost too much to bear. And although I desperately wanted to just fly in there and beat Pitch to a pulp, I knew I had to warn the other guardians. He seemed to be getting stronger, and I probably wouldn't be able to defeat him alone, not without my fellow guardians. So, I took off into the skies and told the wind to take me to North. As I took off into the skies, questions frantically flurrying through my head, I wondered if the Moon would speak to me and help me.

(Elsa POV)

I woke with a start, immediately regretting sitting up so quickly as my head started pounding painfully. All I rembered was my dream, and falling asleep. In my dream, I heard the moon talk, and it warned me to stay away from Dr. Black...but why? Then, I saw an image of an explosion of black sand and ice. For some reason it was terrifying. That's why I had woken up so quickly, I guess. Then I realized something. _I wasn't in my room. _My hands were tied to a pole in a dark room with only a teeny tiny window and a door on the ceiling. Where in the heck was I?

(Jack POV)

I looked at Sandy. He looked a bit concerned. "Well? Did it work?" Still with a worried look on his face, he started to flash a bunch of symbols over his head, only one of which I understood.

She woke up? Without Sandy letting her?

"Why? I thought you were giving her a nice dream."

Sandy looked flustered. He made a face appear above his head. _Pitch. _We've got to help her! Sandy just looked at me, shrugged and floated away. "Where are you going? Sandy!"

I woke with a start. What? A dream? But I never dream! Then I remembered North's deep voice-"some guardians can have visions. I do, but very few others do." I have visions! Wait, but Sandy is dead... ELSA! The thought invaded my mind. I have to find her.

(Elsa POV)

I have to say, if I ever actually was cold, I would be freezing right now. But, you know. The cold never bothered me. My hands are starting to hurt, though. Whoever tied these ropes wasn't trying to be a gentleman. It is really boring here too. Or, at least, that's what I tell myself so I don't have a panic attack. I've been trying to think of why I could be down here. My best theory so far is that this is a test to prove I'm not crazy, so I am always trying to be on my toes. Unfortunately, my mind would always wander to my dream. A voice sounded in the empty room. _Ice and darkness...what could go together better? _I stood and spun in a circle trying to see who was had said such a thing. I didn't know why I was so scared of the prospect of them going together. Wait, I thought. This is just a test to see if you're actually not crazy. I took a deep breath. It's just a test. It's just a test. I sat down and imagined I was in a cottage with Anna by the sea. Deep breaths...

(Jack POV)

I flew as quickly as I could back to the asylum. The place did give me the creeps, but I had to save Elsa! Then, a thought struck me cold and hard. _How are you going to save her if she doesn't believe in you? You can't touch her or anything. _No, I thought. I will find a way. First, see if she is actually in trouble. Then, if she is, make a plan. If not, leave her alone forever. Ouch. That last part hurt. Forever? I don't think I could do that. I flew through the door as a girl with red braids walked in. As I sped down the hall, I heard the girl say, "Yes, I'm here to see my sister. Her name is-"

The attendant cut her off. "Your sister is currently in treatment. Please come back later."

Her face fell even more than it already was, which seemed impossible. I had never seen anyone so sad.

"Ok, thank you," she said in a trembling voice.

As she walked out the door, I made a mental note to pelt the attendant with a snowball after her shift.

I once again started down the hall to Elsa's room when I noticed a young man come out of one of the rooms looking very confused. "Where is the patient for this room?"

The older man he asked looked at him with a bored expression.

"She's in the pit, obviously."

The younger man's face went pale. "But, her report said she was stable!"

The man just gave him a knowing look. "You know that 'Elsa Arendelle' had been very important to Dr. Black all this time."

Elsa? I rushed into the room before the door closed. It was Elsa's room. Where had they taken her? What was the pit? I turned to go back out when I was blasted back by some unseen force.

_Go home or else! _Something hissed in my ear.

I tried to get up but something still held me down.

_LEAVE! _

The force left me and I stood there trembling. I had never felt something with so much power. Pitch was getting stronger, and he found Elsa "important?" This was just getting worse and worse.


End file.
